goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evita (1996 film)
This is about '''the film'. For the musical on which it was based, see Evita (musical).'' Evita is a 1996 film musical adaptation of the stage musical of the same name, based on the life of Eva Peron. Cast *Madonna - Eva Perón *Antonio Banderas - Ché *Jonathan Pryce - Juan Perón *Jimmy Nail - Agustín Magaldi *Victoria Sus - Dona Juana Ibarguren *Julian Littman - Juancito Duarte *Olga Merediz - Bianca Duarte *Laura Pallas - Elisa Duarte *Julia Worsley - Erminda Duarte *Peter Polycarpou - Domingo Mercante *Gary Brooker - Juan Atilio Bramuglia *Andrea Corr - Juan Perón's mistress *Marcelo Alejandro Auchelli - Huevo Plot In a cinema in Buenos Aires on July 26, 1952, a film is interrupted when the news breaks of the death of Eva Perón, Argentina's first lady, at the age of 33. The nation goes into public mourning. Ché, a member of the public, marvels at the spectacle and promises to show how Eva did "nothing, for years." The rest of the film follows Eva Duarte (later Eva Duarte de Perón) from her humble beginnings as an illegitimate child of a lower class woman to her rise to become First Lady and Spiritual Leader of the Nation of Argentina, with Ché assuming many different guises throughout Eva's story. At the age of 15, Eva lives in the provincial town of Junín, and longs to seek a better life in Buenos Aires. She persuades a tango singer, Agustín Magaldi, with whom she is having an affair, to take her to the city. After Magaldi leaves her, she goes through several relationships with increasingly influential men, becoming a model, actress and radio personality. She meets with the older and handsome Colonel Juan Perón at a fundraiser following the recent 1944 San Juan earthquake. Perón's connection with Eva adds to his populist image, since she is from the working class (as he is). Eva has a radio show during Perón's rise and uses all her skills to promote Perón, even when the controlling administration has him jailed in an attempt to stunt his political momentum. The groundswell of support Eva generates forces the government to release Perón, and he finds the people enamored of him and Eva. Perón wins election to the presidency and marries Eva, who promises the new government will serve the descamisados. At the start of the Perón government, Eva dresses glamorously, enjoying the privileges of being the first lady. Soon after, Eva embarks on what was called her "Rainbow Tour" to Europe. While there she had mixed receptions; the people of Spain adore her; the people of Italy call her a whore and throw things (such as eggs) at her, while the Pope gives her a small, meager gift; and the French, while kind to her, were upset that she was forced to leave early. There are hints of the illness that eventually caused her death. Upon returning to Argentina, Eva establishes a foundation and distributes aid; the film suggests the Perónists otherwise plunder the public treasury. The military officer corps and social elites despise Eva's common roots and affinity for the poor. Eva is hospitalized and they learn that she has cancer. She declines the position of Vice President because she is too weak, and makes one final broadcast to the people of Argentina. She understands that her life was short because she shone like the "brightest fire," and helps Perón prepare to go on without her. A large crowd surrounds the Casa Rosada in a candlelight vigil praying for her recovery when the light of her room goes out, signifying her death. Eva's funeral is shown again. Ché is seen at her coffin, marveling at the influence of her brief life. He walks up to her glass coffin, kisses it, and walks into the crowd of passing mourners. Musical numbers *"Requiem for Evita" - Mourners *"Oh What a Circus" - Che, Mourners and Eva *"On This Night of a Thousand Stars" - Magaldi and Che *"Eva and Magaldi / Eva Beware of the City" - Eva, Magaldi, Che and Eva's Family *"Buenos Aires" - Eva *"Another Suitcase in Another Hall" - Eva, Che, Bar Patrons, Models and Huevo *"Goodnight and Thank You" - Che, Eva, Singers and Men *"The Lady's Got Potential" - Che *"Charity Concert/The Art of the Possible" - Magaldi, Eva, Peron and Che *"I'd Be Surprisingly Good for You" - Eva and Peron *"Hello and Goodbye" - Eva, Peron's Mistress and Peron *"Peron's Latest Flame" - Che, Eva, Socialites, Soldiers and Reporters *"A New Argentina" - Peron, Eva, Che and Citizens *"On the Balcony of the Casa Rosada (Part 1)" - Peron and Announcer *"Don't Cry for Me Argentina" - Eva *"On the Balcony of the Casa Rosada (Part 2)" - Eva *"High Flying, Adored" - Che and Eva *"Rainbow High" - Eva and Dressers *"Rainbow Tour" - Che, Mercante, Bramuglia, Peron *"The Actress Hasn't Learned the Lines (You'd Like to Hear)" - Socialites, Eva and Che *"And the Money Kept Rolling In (and Out)" - Che and Chorus *"Partido Feminista" - Eva *"She Is a Diamond" - Peron and Soldiersu *"Santa Evita" - Citizens *"Waltz for Eva and Che" - Eva and Che *"Your Little Body's Slowly Breaking Down" - Peron and Eva *"You Must Love Me" - Eva *"Eva's Final Broadcast" - Eva and Che *"Latin Chant" - Citizens *"Lament" - Eva, Che and Mourners Category:Musical films